My Friend, I'm Here
by luna-lights-the-sky
Summary: Aquarius is gone, but her spirit will always linger near Lucy. A closure, or a goodbye of sorts. One-Shot (NaLu mention) I don't own Fairy Tail, but this story belongs to me and me alone.
1. Chapter 1

Aquarius leaned against the window of her house in the Celestial World. It had been years. _Years_. In the human world, of course. Aquarius hadn't seen Lucy even since she had broken her key, summoning the Celestial Spirit King, and sacrificing the chance of seeing Aquarius ever again. As much as Aquarius hated to admit it, she had asked every spirit, after they had been summoned by Lucy, how she was doing. She really had cared for the girl, cared more than anyone ever could have.

Silent tears ran down her face, vanishing after they dripped off her chin. _Lucy… _Aquarius knew that mere news of Lucy would never please her. She wanted to see her.

"_Lucy's doing fine-ebi!" _They would say. _"She misses you!" "Oh, she finally got a boyfriend, piri-piri!" "Hime was proposed to by her boyfriend. Punishment?" _She hadn't heard anything else for 10 human months. She had missed every important thing in the brat's life! How dare this boyfriend propose to Lucy without her blessing! She chuckled, getting up from her spot by the window to walk around. She didn't even know the name of the groom.

As Aquarius was about to open the door to her house, Leo, or Loke, slammed it open.

"A baby!" He shouted, panting as if he had run here.

"What? What baby are you talking, punk?!" She glared at him.

"Lucy's having a baby! Right now, the guild's taking her to the hospital!"

Aquarius's heart stopped. She _wasn't going to miss this_, no matter what! She pushed Leo to the side and headed up the hill at the end of the 12 Golden Key's street.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Leo shouted after her.

"To see our king!"

Back in Magnolia, Lucy was yelling at her husband.

"I'M PUSHING!" She panted, laying back down on the bed.

"Push honey, it's almost over." The nurse said.

"Yeah, do what she says." Her husband suggested. Lucy had the urge to slap him.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL PUSH IF I WANT TO!" She crushed his hand in her grip.

Her partner stretched his hand out before Lucy could squeeze it again.

"Geez, you have a tight grip, Luce." Lucy practically growled at him.

Leo, or Loke, appeared in the corner. "Lucy, my dear, how are you?" Wrong thing to say.

"How am I? HOW AM I?! WHAT DO YOU THINK, CAT?!"

"I thought only Happy was called 'cat'."

Lucy glared, and Loke backed off. "Did you- you tell her?" Loke smiled.

"The dear water-bearer was informed, but I think she's in trouble. She went to see the king."

"Wha-ARGGHHHHH!" Lucy screamed. "IT HURTS!"

"Push, sweetie, push!" The nurse exclaimed.

In the same corner Loke had come out of, Aquarius appeared, only visible to the other spirit. As Lucy was wailing and pushing, she came over to Loke.

"She can't see me." She said into his ear, causing him to jump. Luckily, nobody noticed.

Loke regarded her sadly. "So she won't know you're here."

"She'll know, believe me."

"It's a girl!" The nurse cried, giving the baby to her mother. Aquarius went over to Lucy's bedside to see the child. She waved her hand over the girl, causing some water to drip onto the crying baby's face. She opened her mouth a bit, but not her eyes. Lucy stared at the water that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Aquarius?" She whispered to herself.

The said spirit looked up to take a good look at Lucy's spouse.

"Tch. I can't believe you actually married the crazy fire Dragon Slayer."

The baby had a mixture of Lucy and Natsu's hair, a type of light pink, lighter than Natsu's hair. Lucy cradled her.

"Hush, hush now. Mama wants to see your beautiful eyes." She cooed, and as if by magic, the child's eyes flew open to reveal a vibrant blue. Lucy gasped, tearing up.

"Her eyes… They look just like hers, don't they?" Natsu murmured. Lucy nodded, her tears rolling down in happiness.

"Natsu, I know just what we're going to name her."

Aquarius started to disappear. She had bargained with the king to give her enough time to see Lucy's child, and bestow a 'blessing' on her, something so that Lucy could have something to remember her by forever.

But even Aquarius, with her closed off heart, couldn't stop tears from flowing as she heard Lucy's words, fading off as she vanished.

"Let's name her Mizu, alright? Mizu Aquarius Dragoneel."

**((Mizu means water in Japanese!))**


	2. CONTINUATION

**_SMALL CONTINUATION. BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT._**

**Hey! So, one of my reviews said that they'd like to see Mizu meet Aquarius. Cause, like… Why not? Even though this was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot… I kinda wanna write that. So ENJOY, little starlets.**

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom."

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy."

"Mom."

"Lucy."

"Mom."

"Lucy."

"Mom."

"Lucy."

"WHAT?!" The blonde finally responded to the constant calling from her 12 year-old son and husband.

"Mizu-nee has news for us!" A little pink-head ran into the room, causing his older, opposite gender look-alike to scowl.

"Hey, La-La! I was gonna tell her that!" The older boy, named Ig, poked the short, 10 year-old girl. The amused dad stood to the side.

"She's back from her mission? Already?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, turning to her husband, ignoring the outraged look on little Layla's face.

"Don't call me La-La! I grew out of that nick-name years ago!"

"But you're still so short, I thought you were still 6 or 7."

"I'm not short! I'm fun-sized! Like Aunt Levy!"

Natsu plucked the girl up by the shoulders, placing her on his shoulders and away from her brother. "Yeah. She's actually in the yard. Wants to show us something cool. Or so she says." After marrying Lucy, he made her move to his small hut with Happy, which had undergone huge renovations. Huge.

"Let's go see her then!" Lucy pushed past them, running out. "My baby! How was your mission?"

"Mom, I'm not a baby! I'm 15 years old now. Remember?" Mizu's light pink hair was braided, hanging over her shoulder and down to her chest. Her bright blue eyes, which Lucy always loved seeing, shone with excitement. "Where's dad?"

The said person came out then, Layla on his shoulders and Ig trailing behind.

"Mizu-nee!" The 12 year-old ran into his sister's arms. "Did you get me a present?"

"Me too! Mizu-nee!" Layla whined, stretching to get on Mizu's back.

"Where are my little bro and sis? I thought they were 10 and 12, not little babies craving my attention?" She teased them.

"But you were gone so long! A month. Of course they miss you." Natsu came and kissed her forehead.

Ig and Layla got off their sister, grinning, and Mizu felt her belt.

"My keys! Give them back, you little rats!" She chased them around the yard, while Natsu and Lucy watched happily.

"Well, whatever news she had, it can wait until she eats. Come, Natsu, help me finish cooking." The former mage dragged her husband inside.

"Oh Mizu-nee~!" Layla called, a pen clutched in her hand. "Over here!" Having been born with no natural magic, like her dad and siblings, Layla had attempted to learn Celestial Magic. Major flop. Disappointed, she spend time reading in corners, become a bookworm like her aunt. Then she saw Levy's magic. And begged, pleaded, for her to try and teach the little girl. They were so much alike that Levy had to say yes.

"Solid-Script! Mud!" Layla screamed, flinging it towards the approaching girl.

"Agh! La-La, how could you!" Mizu wiped the mud off, not seeing the coming attack.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Ig jumped from behind, punching his older sister with his flaming hand, who didn't even flinch.

"You call that an 'Iron Fist'?" The girl grinned. "This, is an 'Iron Fist"."

Mizu swung back, before letting her fist fly. Small streams of water covered her hand, the magic she received when born coming through. It was a small blessing, not super powerful, and only granted her a very powerful punch.

Ig, not to be beaten, swung forward, his punch meeting Mizu's in midair.

All was silent, until both let out howls of pain, Layla laughing on the side.

"Mizu Aqaurius Dragoneel! Igneel Jude Dragoneel! Layla Michelle Dragoneel! Inside! NOW!" Their mother shouted, having heard the painful screams.

The three children gulped in sync, slowly entering the house.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT-" Lucy started off, and guess what they already knew? This wouldn't end for a while.

_**TWO HOURS LATER, TIME, 8:30PM**_

The family of 6 was sitting around a table, finishing dinner. Happy had come to eat dinner with them today instead of with Charle, Wendy, and his two little kittens, since Mizu was back. Everyone was waiting for one of them to gulp his final bits of food down.

"Well, what was that news you had for us?" Natsu asked, finally finishing his little feast.

"Well, it's mostly for mom…" The oldest child grew nervous all of a sudden.

"Okay. I'll put Ig here to bed then!" Natsu walked with Ig back to his room, while Happy picked Layla up and flew her there.

"Come outside and see, mom!" Mizu smiled. Lucy followed her out the door, back into the yard.

"Okay." Mizu felt the heavy weight of her mom's gaze and took a deep breath. "I open thee! Gate of the Lion, Leo! Gate of the Ram, Aries! Gate of the Virgin, Virgo! Gate of the Bull, Taurus! Gate of the Crab, Cancer! Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" By and by, Mizu summoned eleven spirits. On her mission, she had gotten the 10th and 11th keys from Yukino, who had no more use for them, as she, like Lucy, was retired. Mizu held the eleven keys in one hand, her other clutching her upper hand as she took heavy breaths.

"Mizu!" Lucy ran forward, holding her daughter. "It takes too much power to summon eleven spirits! And they're eleven golden keys! You're only 15!"

"B-but… wait…" The girl stammered.

"Mizu! Lucy!"

"Hime!"

"Mizu-ebi! Lucy-ebi!"

"Piri-piri!"

"Mizu? I'm so sorry!"

"Mooo!"

Lucy gazed around at all the spirits, knowing one was missing.

"I-I haven't seen you… For so long…" She began to cry, hugging all of them.

"We missed you too!"

Loke, or Leo, stepped forward. "You did it! We have something for you, little princess." He helped Mizu stand up. "You've been gathering lots of magic for this moment, I think. That was the point of the month long mission." Leo explained to Lucy.

The eleven spirits stood in a circle, hands all joined. The two members of the Dragoneel family backed off a bit, watching.

Concentrating, they began to glow.

"We open thee! Gate of the Water-Bearer! AQUARIUS!" Every spirit shouted, and Lucy shook. Tears began to fall as the mist cleared, only one spirit there.

"Aquarius?" The question dropped out of Lucy's mouth before she could process the sight.

"Well, don't start crying, you big baby. Surprised you managed to snag a guy." She replied, nodding towards the house, where Natsu was, her eyes brimming with tears. Aquarius didn't let it show, though.

Until she saw Mizu.

"I-Is that… Mizu? Mizu Aqaurius D-Dragoneel?" The water-bearer didn't notice her tears falling. Even her walls fell sometimes. "I-I've heard about you… Lots, from the spirits. I even blessed you when you were a baby. And, well, you were named for-" She couldn't continue, because then two familiar arms wrapped around her, and both women were crying.

"Come on. Meet your goddaughter." Lucy held her, leading Aquarius to Mizu, who stood there, stunned.

"G-goddaughter, huh? As if that would make me happy." The smile on Aquarius's face grew.

"Hey. So you're Aquarius?"

"That's right, I am, punk." She crossed her arms, not expecting the girl to act like she knew her well. After all, this was the first time she had truly entered Mizu's life.

Then Mizu hugged her as well.

"Thank you… You made my mother so happy, again, and you blessed me, and I'm even named for you! You're a truly amazing person."

That was the second surprise of Aquarius's day. Now she had one to give back. Since she could already feel herself being tugged away. Lucy could feel the magic as well.

"You can't be leaving already! It isn't fair!" The tears began flowing again from the mother's eyes. "I have so much to tell you, and you have to meet my other two kids, and everyone at Fairy Tail would love to see you again, and I… I don't want you to go!" Mizu watched her mother burst into more tears, and she put her arms around her.

"Lucy… I will see you again. Mizu, give me your hand, please."

Mizu delicately placed her hand on her godmother's, as she disappeared.

"I won't be going forever, this time…"

Glowing, Aquarius smiled wide, a rare sight, before vanishing, leaving a beautiful golden key in Mizu's palm.

**THOUGHTS? CONCERNS? I'd like some reviews! And tell people about this!**

**Bai-Bai for now, my little starlets!**


End file.
